Dusty Tails
by Grimmneko
Summary: Alfred is the local hero and he's caught the eye of a mischievous demon. Cowboy!AmericaXDemon!Prussia. BoyXBoy. Don't like, Don't read.


**Note: **This first chapter is pretty much just the smut. It is the start of the actual plot though and the next chapter will be full of more plot things and funny stuff. Also, I'm sorry this first chapter is so short.

* * *

The sun was high and there was a slight breeze even though it was so hot you could see the beads of sweat at the tip of your nose. It was just the way Alfred F. Jones, a hero of the south, liked it. He rode the deserts alone on his horse, freedom. Of course it was lonely sometimes, but it was also a 'hell of a lot of fun', or so he'd say. With the sun at his back and the desert ahead, he rode on like he always did. Meeting new people, seeing new places all the time.

He was known a bit throughout his country, but everyone in the south knew his story pretty well. Some have even seen him before. He was known for his bravery in bringing around the toughest of crooks. Stories of his quick draw, faster than you could blink an eye. Everywhere he went, women swooned in his wake. Often times you could see him riding freedom across the desert, kicking up tumbleweeds in the dust, going faster than the wind. The cowboy rode alone, bringing justice everywhere he went, leaving behind his legend in the hearts of those he's saved.

What Alfred didn't know though, is that even outside of the small world he lived in, there were beings also taking notice of him. Usually, beings like this wouldn't give another glance at this free spirit, but he had unknowingly caught the eye of a particular dark soul one night as he walked his horse along the cool country wilderness.

It was a full moon and the light shined brightly against the white hair of a demon. This demon sat on a high rock, watching the earth below him with his bright red eyes when he saw a single young lad with his horse strolling around. A wide grin adorned the sinister being's face. He could easily see his silhouette against the full moon on the horizon, and he liked what he saw. The demon slithered down from where he was perched and fell in line behind his new interest. Noticing the way the country boy walked, he tried mimicking it, putting his feet farther apart like he's ridden a horse all his life, and starting on in a lonely trudge.

The blonde haired boy turned abruptly when he heard footsteps following from behind and a slight chuckle from an unwanted guest. His pistols were in his hand and pointed in the direction of the demon in not even a second. Alfred was greeted with a sly grin as the demon slowly raised his hands to each side of his head in a sign on peace. "State yer business in followin' me here before I load yer head full a' bullets." His aim was steady and one shot would have the stranger falling to the ground with a thud. Or so he though.

It took Alfred by surprise when he could no longer see the stranger in front of him and instead could feel warm arms, wrapping around his waist from behind. He'd never seen something so fast. It was inhuman. Alfred found himself frozen in shock as he heard the man's voice in his ear. "Now that's no way t' treat someone you've just met, is it? The name's Gilbert, by the way." Came the sly voice from behind him. It was an accent he never heard much around these parts and couldn't quite pin point it. Not that it mattered at the moment.

Getting his thoughts back together, Alfred started to struggle against Gilbert. His efforts only got his guns smacked from his hands and his body suddenly pressed up against an old tree. "What do ya' want with me?" The lone countryman demanded to know. His head turned to look into Gilbert glowing orbs and shivered at the sight.

The demon only looked at him with a grin as he responded to his captive "You." The demon's voice was low and his breath ghosted over the skin below Alfred's ear. Again, the boy shivered and cursed himself for his body's reactions. This was not right. He couldn't focus. Alfred was usually level headed when it came to being attacked, but something was making him feel hazy and unfocused around Gilbert. Soon even his struggling became weaker and he uttered out a sound of protest only to have it choked back when he felt a hand at the front of his pants.

Gilbert felt the boy's hands on his arm pushing weakly in protest as he pulled down the other's pants. He knew he would soon be begging for more and he slowed his movements a bit as he pressed open mouthed kisses along Alfred's neck. "shhh.." He cooed lowly against his neck. "Relax." The demon encourage, knowing he would eventually give in.

Alfred couldn't help it. His mind hazy and the feeling of Gilbert's hand on his body made him feel good in ways he hasn't felt before. He didn't know why he let it happen, but soon he found himself being laid on the floor, his cheek pressed against the ground and ass in the air. There was a slight breeze before he felt the warmth of someone leaning over him, their chest flush against his back and their hand touching him the ways he wanted.

Without even knowing it, moans were escaping the young hero's mouth, all traces of protest dashed away at the demon's touches. He never would have though it to feel so good. Maybe if he were a bit less affected by the demon's seduction, he would have questioned it all. But in his state of bliss, he let the demon take control of him, making him moan out as he touched him in the most intimate places, and wanting more.

Soon after feeling something poking a prodding at his backside, he could feel Gilbert enter him. Alfred didn't even realize what was happening at that point, letting out pleas to the demon for more, only to be rewarded with a snicker or slickly sweet words in his ear. Out in the middle of nowhere, no one could hear the wanton moans the boy elicited at Gilbert's ministrations.

Gilbert watched the blonde under him tremble as his back arched in the instant that he moaned out, shooting his cum over his own stomach and the ground beneath him. The demon didn't last a moment after him and soon filled his victim with his warm essence. As he pulled out of Alfred, he looked down at him with an amused expression. He hadn't expected the hero to be so willing. Of course, no one was able to resist the wiles of such an awesome being. Right?

The demon laid the panting boy down to let him rest and leaned back as he thought back to few moments ago. Seeing the country boy wanting it so badly that he started thrusting back on his fingers in impatience to have a stranger inside him. He wondered if he was even coherent enough to have known what he was doing. It was more fun that Gilbert had initially thought it would be. Gilbert let the boy sleep though, never leaving very far over that night.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
